The present invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation system for an internal combustion engine of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an exhaust gas recirculation system in which the flow quantity of exhaust gases into an induction passage is controlled in accordance with operating conditions of the engine to reduce the nitrogen oxide content of exhaust emissions (hereinafter called as NO.sub.x emissions).
In such a conventional exhaust gas recirculation system, the flow quantity of exhaust gases has been controlled in accordance with changes of negative pressure in the induction passage and exhaust pressure in the recirculation pipe. However, it has been experienced that the flow quantity of exhaust gases may not be appropriately controlled to ensure good driveability of the vehicle and to avoid unnecessary fuel consumption.